


Femslash February 2019 - Linny Edition

by Saraste



Series: Femslash February 2019 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Femslash February 2019, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 14:18:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: A collection of unrelated linny ficlets.





	Femslash February 2019 - Linny Edition

It’s so quick Ginny is thrown afterwards, unsure if it even happened at all, but as she looks at Luna watching her, eyes bright, she knows she didn’t imagine it, even if her eyes had been closed.

‘Did you… like it?’ Luna asks, sounding shy, acting shy, being shy, even when she has no reason to be.

‘Of course I liked it, silly,’ Ginny grins, falling back to their easy interaction, bantering herself away from any awkwardness her momentary silence might have caused, ‘why would I not have liked kissing you?’

‘I thought that you might prefer being just friends?’

‘There’s no “just friends” anymore, Luna.’

They both fall silent for a bit, not knowing quite what to do, it seems to Ginny, although she know exactly what she wants to do, she wants to kiss Luna until she’s breathless with it.

‘Do you want another kiss?’ Luna finally, finally asks, and Ginny’s already leaning in before she’s gotten the two first words out.

And it’s perfect.


End file.
